


Daddy's Boy

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Changing Room Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi-Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, Really Filthy Sex Talk, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, clothing store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Jim brings Jerome shopping for clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

"Driving with Daddy is...interesting..." Jerome remarks, chin in his hand as he peers out the window of their moving car. He hasn't left Jim's apartment in a while, and so he's giddy with excitement at the thought of getting to be in public.

 

Jim glances over at the kid for only seconds before looking back to the road, wishing he could ruffle that red hair he'd gotten to know so well over the past few months. As strange as it would have been to Jim had someone told him before it happened, he had become the former MANIAX leader's daddy... And the do-good, high moraled cop was enjoying it far more than he knew he should be.

 

That day he was driving the boy a few towns over where he wouldn't be recognised, so they could have a small outing together and buy the kid some new clothes.

 

"Well we're almost there, so it won't be too much longer baby." He told him, giving him another glance before focusing on the road. He turned the radio on, and the car was flooded with music. It helped the two of them get through the rest of the long drive, and they finally pulled into the parking lot of a clothing store in a different state altogether.

 

"It's strange! Haven't been outside without people screaming and pointing at me in terror for a while..." The redhead commented as he stepped out of the car.

 

"Well that's what happens when you kill people, Jerome." The detective reminded him, sighing before ducking out of his own door.

 

The maniac struck out his tongue, and the older man gave him a firm look in response, "Watch your attitude, young man." He went into chastisement mode, "And give me your hand when we cross the street." He said, being a responsible daddy, and grabbing Jerome's palm before the boy could rush across the parking lot alone.

 

The younger man gave him a look of mock disappointment, but as usual, was secretly pleased to be worried over by his daddy.

 

As the older man walked his boy into the store, he continued to lay down the law. “I swear to god, Jerome, I will not have you misbehaving when we get in there.” He began, “ _ One _ worker looks at us wrong because of you doing something immature and your ass will be spanked _ raw _ later.” Jerome gave Jim a look of mock disbelief, though he knew that Jim knew how much his baby secretly enjoyed being threatened by his detective, and the thought of having his ass spanked - preferably followed up with penetration by his daddy’s nice, thick cock.

 

“I promise, Daddy.” He said, though the giggle and the gleam in his eye that Jim caught afterward told him he shouldn’t let Jerome’s hand go. At all.

 

Not a chance  _ in Hell _ he was going to let him loose.

 

When they entered the store the fiery haired boy immediately tried to run off, but his daddy wasn’t having it. "Daddy!" He complained, tugging his arm, but the man wouldn't release his iron grip. Jim began to lead him off into the rows of men's clothes, pulling the reluctant teenager behind him.

 

"I'm not putting up with you making a scene. The moment you start drawing attention, it's bad news and I'm not having it. Not today." He said, firmly.

 

The teenager pouted and started looking through clothes racks with his one free hand, his Daddy holding things up to the boy's midsection to get an idea of how they'd look. The teen chuckled as the older man put shirt after shirt in front of him, occasionally liking some and keeping them in his arm but mostly putting them back.

 

The teenager didn't see much he even wanted to look at, so he just sat back and let Jim pick out some things for him to try on.

 

The redhead smiled as his daddy led him to the dressing room, still hand in hand. The boy had been lazy, but his daddy had an arm full of clothing to have him try - a few shirts and several pairs of pants, even one jacket. He let the older man bring him into a changing stall, the two men filling the small space to its max. Jim was a good, thorough daddy, and so he pulled Jerome's shirt over his head for him, the slim redhead raising his arms so he could do it easily.

 

He chose a random shirt from the pile and took it off of its hanger, bunching it up so that he could pull it down the raised arms, and lead it down the slim, porcelain body.

 

He leaned back to appreciate the sight. "I like it." He said, the soft grassy green tones of the shirt complementing the redhead's hair. “It makes you look very…. embraceable,” He joked, pulling the boy into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. The younger man enjoyed the feeling of being held by his daddy, the strong arms surrounding him and making him feel safe. He laid his head against his daddy’s shoulder and breathed deeply, smelling the older man’s deodorant and aftershave. It was so comforting.

 

“I like it.” Jerome says, turning his head, still on the man’s shoulder, in order to watch Jim hold him in the mirror beside them. “Especially...since my daddy likes it.” He adds.

 

Jim smiled, kissing the boy’s forehead before pulling back, “C’mon,” He said, enthusiastically, “We can continue the intimacy when we get home, we have a lot more clothes to try you in.” As his daddy pulled the shirt back over his head and turned to look through the clothes again, he didn't catch Jerome turn and give a sinister smirk.

 

No cameras in dressing rooms.

 

As his daddy turned back, although he held a shirt, he found his boy bent over with his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He gulped, his little boy's pretty bottom presented to him so nicely. He took a deep breath and attempted resistance, trying to get the boy to try the next shirt.

 

"Daddy...!" The redhead whined, causing the older man discomfort when he felt his cock give a twitch and suddenly his pants were far,  _ far  _ too tight.

 

"God, Jerome," He moaned as quietly as possible, "Why do you always have to do this to me in public?" The place was basically deserted, but he was still whispering. He pulled Jerome back up and turned him around, covering the boy's mouth with his own as he reached down to pump the exposed cock. His other hand quickly went about relieving the rising pressure in his pants, opening them to free his rapidly filling member. 

 

Jerome moaned against the older man's lips, the kiss successfully muffling the sounds of his pleasure as his daddy stroked his erection to full height. Finally their lips parted, and Jerome gave a low sound of pleasure as he nuzzles his head against his daddy's shoulder.

 

The older man sent his other hand down to his boy's entrance, a single finger sliding inside of the slimmer body.

 

"Daddy!" The boy gave a sharp gasp, stifling the sound against his daddy's skin. The man didn't let up, if anything he pressed the finger further up inside of his baby - thrusting it out and back up a few times before adding a second.

 

The hand stroking Jerome's erection leaves and goes to Jim's own trousers, single handedly pulling them down before latching onto his aching dick. 

 

The older man was uncomfortable, his member so engorged he couldn't think straight. All he knew was he needed to be inside of his boy, to penetrate the maniac he'd come to call his "baby boy." All he knew was that he needed to get the redhead's entrance stretched enough to accommodate his wide girth. The scissored digits were joined by a third, and Jerome gasped, clapping his hand over his own mouth to stifle his moan.

 

The younger man was in ecstasy, knowing he was irresistible to his daddy no matter where they were - even somewhere semi-public - was a great feeling. The discomfort from the stretching was quickly becoming pleasure, and he couldn't help curling his nails into his daddy's back when one of the man's fingers brushed his prostate.

 

He'd been surprised, if he were honest, when the man agreed to be indulge him in his kink.

 

It hadn't taken him very long, though, to realise that Jim also seemed to be very into the kink - he just hadn't considered it until Jerome brought the subject up to him.

 

Jim turned Jerome around then in preparation, before returning his fingers for just a few more moments to be sure his baby would be ready. Jerome was desperate for the stretching to be over, desperate to feel the monster of an erection inside of him. His daddy's cock was painfully hard, pointing against the boy's butt crack, painting him with precum which slid down his bottom to his entrance. As Jim pulled his fingers away, he took a firm hold of the boy's hips, getting into position and leading his cock up against his baby boy's hole. "You ready?" A whisper.

 

The eighteen year old shivered, "Yes, Daddy!"

 

Both of them gasped as the older man's member slid through the first tight, hot ring of muscle. "You're so tight, baby." Jim whispered against his ear, giving him a moment to adjust.

 

The teen could barely whimper, "Well, Daddy, you just work so much..." He said, "I just lay around all day...getting tighter...waiting for you to come home and loosen me back up..." He released a gasp as his daddy pressed another inch of his cock into his boy's tight little hole. "Ah!!" He cried, his bottom taking the rough assault like a champion. "Deeper Daddy!"

 

Jim pressed himself a bit further in, nails embedding into his boy's hips and pulling him closer.

 

He gasped, his boy's tight, hot anal walls clenching around his member as he became fully seated inside of him. "You feel so good..." He whined, pulling his cock from the puckered, slickened hole before slamming himself back inside of Jerome. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, tomorrow you're going to be limping around the apartment." He moaned, "And you deserve to be spanked for pulling down your pants and purposely arousing me in public, young man. Even if we're in a changing room, someone could hear something." He breathed quietly, angrily, against the boy's ear - punctuating his words with rough thrusts.

 

"You started it!" The boy quietly insists, moaning uncontrollably between words.

 

"By giving you an innocent hug?"

 

"...True, Daddy..." Jerome moaned, smile wide as he enjoyed the feel of his daddy rocking inside of him. "I deserve it, I want you to spank me until my skin throbs!" He says, knowing the older man would definitely take him up on the offer when they got home.

 

"Oh, I'll do that and more. I'm going to tie you down and gag you and then go to town on your bottom. Your cheeks will be red and hot, and then I'll press my cock into your hole. Still loose and hot from this, I'll make sure your little hole is absolutely wrecked by the time I'm finished - you'll probably be bedridden for days afterward. If I wasn't doing everything for you and babying you  _ before _ , I  _ definitely _ will be when you can't even walk to the bathroom on your own." He growled low, breathing hot against the shell of Jerome's ear.

 

He continued to drill into his little boy, ripping sounds of pleasure from the slimmer body as they made love.

 

"I'll take anything you'll give me.... anything!" The kid moaned, thrusting his own body back against Jim's huge cock. "Even if it means crawling...or being carried around for a few days." He could see it now, because his daddy already did a lot when he was home - bathing him, dressing him, cooking for him, cleaning up after him, and so many other things that a real parent would. Jim fucking him until he was  _ legitimately  _ useless to do those things himself, made it more realistic - way sexier.

 

He wanted his daddy to make his legs useless. He wanted his daddy to spank him until he cried for mercy. He wanted his daddy to abuse his hole until he couldn't even  _ move _ , let alone walk funny.

 

"Keep going,  _ please _ , Daddy!" He moaned, impatiently but still quietly. He'd never been so quiet before in his life, especially not when he was with Jim. He was used to being allowed to scream his lungs out, begging and cursing freely as his daddy pounded inside of him. Being quiet in such a passionate moment was suffocating, the only thing calming him being the desperate kisses the older man pressed to the back of his shoulder.

 

The older man's body continued crashing against his backside, his cock splitting his baby wide. The kid couldn't stop groaning, even more so when his daddy took a hold of his erection again, pumping it in time to his rough thrusts. Jerome knew any moment he would be pushed over the edge, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself against the wall.

 

Jim was in ecstasy, his hips rocking fast and hard against his boy's bottom, gripping the kid's hips so tight his fingers were white. He slammed the hips back against his erection as he plowed his own hips forward, pressing deep inside of the maniac again and again.

 

The teen came then, feeling pleasure racing through his body and filling him with a calm, surreal bliss. He could still feel the pressure of his daddy thrusting in and out of his body, but it was as though he was numb - the afterglow of his ecstasy painting his world half white.

 

Jim continued to hold his boy, supporting him even more as he felt Jerome go lax in his arms.

 

As he continued to slam in and out of the tight body, he moaned, and finally, he was hit with an intense orgasm. He buried himself balls deep inside of his baby and filled him to the brim, caressing gentle circles in the skin of his hip. He breathed deeply as he pulled himself from the eighteen year old's body, immediately moving to start cleaning up Jerome's cum.

 

The redhead huffed, pulling tissues from his coat pocket before before beginning on the mess between his legs.

 

"You  _ planned  _ this, you little imp. You brought those to clean yourself up because you  _ knew  _ you'd need them." The older man accused, though he too, had brought tissues in precaution. Knowing Jerome.

 

"Of course not, Daddy." The maniac replied, getting himself dry and pulling up his pants. He pulled the next shirt over his head before looking in the mirror. "Though, a spanking later would be so absolutely  _ terrible _ !" The teen teased, smirking and turning to look back at his daddy, modeling the shirt for him.

 

"I like that one on you too." Jim said, admiring his baby boy's figure.

 

"You like  _ anything  _ on  _ your baby _ ." Jerome smirked, only to be taken by surprise when Jim pulled the shirt back over his head, ruffling the fiery hair.

 

"I do. Now try this one for me." Jim said, hanging up the second shirt and getting a third from the pile.

 

Jim quickly realised nothing looked bad on the maniac, and by the time they left the store, they had decided on five shirts and two new pairs of pants. Jim bought them (with only a slight crisis in the checkout line when for a second he had a heart attack, thinking Jerome had been recognised. The kid had been too loud, and then drew too much attention to himself) and when they got home, Jerome had barely put his new clothes away when his daddy burst into the bedroom after him and had thrown him over his knee.

 

"You think-" He pelted the boy's bare bottom, "It's funny to get me aroused somewhere we can be heard? Huh?!" He asked, open palm slapping against Jerome's buttcheek with a audible sound.

 

"No, no, Daddy, I-I-" He moaned, "I just want you so much-" He whined, bringing fake waterworks forward as he took every rough smack. "You just always look so big and sexy daddy, I just pull down my trousers on sight!" He moaned, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself Daddy!"

 

He knew Jim wouldn't stop for quite some time, but that was good - and so he laid back and took the onslaught.

 

"You think it's funny to draw attention to yourself in public? In the checkout line?" He asks, angrily, "You almost gave me a  _ stroke _ !"

 

Every slap gave him a sting, and he knew before long that his ass was red and raw. "Why don't you just fuck me, Daddy!? That would teach me!" The boy screamed, happy to be somewhere he could be loud and frisky. He started struggling in the man's lap, which only encouraged his daddy to spank him harder until he was still. He wasn't going to give Jerome what he was waiting for until he couldn't bear to wait any more.

 

He didn't stop the attack on his boy's backside until his cock was straining, unbearably hard, and spurting precum in his underwear.

 

He needed to be inside of Jerome again. He moaned, pulling Jerome up onto his knees on the bed before positioning himself behind him. He leant down, releasing saliva against the boy's hole before flicking his tongue out quickly.

 

He didn't want to give his baby very much stretching, his boy deserving some rough punishment - and his cock aching to be inside of the tight, wet hole already. He took his mouth away before positioning his fully engorged cock at Jerome's entrance. Pressing through the first tight ring of muscle.

 

"Daddy!" Jerome screamed, a wave of pleasure rushing through him as the huge member slid inside of him. He arched his back, grabbing the sheets in ecstasy as his daddy slowly entered him, taking his sweet time.

 

Jim groaned, burying himself balls deep in his little boy. He slowly began to withdraw, only leaving the tip of his penis still inside before slamming himself back inside. "You're so tight, baby boy." He moaned, rocking against his bottom hard and fast. He felt like he could never get enough of the red headed maniac who'd become his baby, who'd wrangled himself a permanent position in Jim's life.

 

The feeling of Jerome's tight body clenching around his cock never lost its intensity, and he knew he would never feel as good with anyone else - Jerome was the best he would  _ ever  _ experience. His hips slammed continuously against the eighteen year old's bottom, eyes trailing down to watch as his cock reappeared and disappeared as he thrusted in and out of his body. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but becoming the eighteen year old's daddy was one of the best offers he had ever accepted.

 

It had started off almost six months ago now, when Jim had taken Jerome's virginity.

 

The two fell into a relationship - a dangerous one - and before Jim knew it he was hiding the eighteen year old fugitive in his apartment and calling him 'baby.' Most of the hiding, of course, was done in Jim's bed.

 

The older man groaned, going faster and hard against his boy, feeling himself drawing closer.

 

Jerome moaned, "Touch me, Daddy?" He begged.

 

Jim growled, one arm leaving Jerome's hip and moving around to gently grip and pump his erection. The boy immediately released a shudder, sounds of pleasure intermingling with expletives as they swirled from his tongue. He continued moaning, enjoying the feeling of his daddy's huge cock pounding inside of him while the man's hand worked on his front in time to the thrusts.

 

The boy was quickly thrown over the edge, his muscles clenching to impossible tightness - the increased pressure around Jim's member swiftly bringing the man to ecstasy. As his sheets were soiled by Jerome, he shot his own load deep inside of the kid - gripping his baby's hip so hard that his fingers were white.

 

As they were both coming down, panting hard, Jim slowly slipped his softening cock from Jerome's abused hole. The kid could only give another shudder as the man did so, feeling an immediate and overwhelming sense of emptiness. His daddy didn't release him, just repositioning their bodies to spoon the red headed maniac he'd come to care so much about. The teen struggled in his arms before turning over so that he could bury his face in Jim's chest before calming, breathing still laboured in the afterglow of his orgasm.

 

"Daddy...?" He groaned, looking up with faux innocence in his eyes.

 

"Yes, Jerome?" The older man asked, pressing kisses to the younger man's ear.

 

"Can we do it again...and again?" He asked, "I think my legs still have some strength -  I'd still be able to walk tomorrow...so you should fuck it out of them."


End file.
